happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Mordecai y Rigby 223
No dejaré de poner chorradas de mis personajes, ¡jamás! (?) Hola/Hello/Hallo/Kon'nichiwa/Hola en el idioma que hables, como nadie todos saben soy el dictador supremo y líder fundador de esta Wiki. Si estás aquí, es porque eres un stalker quieres saber más sobre mí y/o llegaste por accidente. Suponiendo lo primero (aunque sé que no es cierto), empecemos.thumb|right|335 px|Mi canción favorita de Gumi, Saisei, compuesta por Utsu-P :v Sobre mí Si llegaste hasta aquí, es porque estás stalkeándome, no lo niegues. Bueno, yo soy una cosa persona normal a la que se le ocurrió crear su propia Wiki fanon de HTF con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, nada raro. Mi primer personaje fue Zippy, y hasta ahora tengo tantos que no los quiero ni contar. Si quieren saber cuántos son, vayan a la categoría con mi nombre y cuenten a los que obviamente tienen nombre de personaje, no sea bestia, no tome en cuenta los episodios y/o juegos. Si me vas a andar hablando en otro idioma, toma en cuenta que además del español sólo sé inglés, estoy aprendiendo alemán y sé decir una que otra palabra en japonés. Así que si no quieres que te conteste el Traductor de Google, habla espanich o inglich, sino hay tabla. Bueno pues, sigamos con el recorrido. Mis personajes Sección en la que encontrarás chorradas sobre mis personajes, algunas tan largas que parecen páginas, otras que son cortísimas. Los que más quiero "Los hermanos y hermanas son enemigos naturales, como personajes de relleno y personajes más queridos, o personajes más odiados y personajes más queridos, o personajes canon y personajes más queridos, o personajes más queridos y otros personajes más queridos, ¡malditos personajes más queridos, arruinaron Happy Tree Friends 2!" -Zippy sobre los personajes más queridos. "Los personajes más queridos son muy conflictivos." -Jigoku contestando lo anterior. "¡Se ha ganado un enemigo para siempre!" -Zippy contestándole a Jigoku. Los cooles (?) del grupo, los alumnos populares pero en versión cerebro incluido, los Jesucristo Superstar (?) de la serie. Destacan por ser caguai, ser de esas personas ficticias que tratan a todos amablemente, tener poderes más geniales que ellos o matar sin que les digan ni A. Zippy "Und der Haifisch der hat Tränen…" -Zippy cantando antes de caerse a la shit y ser grabado. "¡Maldito autocorrector!" -Zippy sobre esa basura despreciable. "¿Una ardilla SSJ? ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con HTF?" -Cualquiera sobre Zippy. "I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!" -Zippy cantando en un tren, dos minutos antes de que lo echen a Nokiazos. "¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡OTRO PANTALLAZO AZUL NO!!! *golpea el teclado*" -Zippy y sus reacciones tipo Niño Loco Alemán. "Es la peor amenaza para nosotros desde del niño rata del vídeo" -Teclados sobre Zippy. "¡Estúpido Internet lento!" -Zippy viendo un vídeo por YouTube que se traba en la mejor parte. Zippy (también conocido como el importante primero, la ardilla rara esa o el bicho verde supergenteverdura) vendría siendo uno de los protas de la serie. Osea, no está de relleno. Es una ardilla verde que se puede transformar en SSJ después de haberse visto todo Dragon Ball, Z y GT como doscientas veces. Se sabe de memoria los openings y endings de Dragon Ball. También es fan de los Animaloids, sus favoritos son Catamine Rin y Len. Le gusta el chocolate, demasiado. Aunque sea amigo de Sunshine en su lado normal, le tiene un poco de miedo. En la quinta temporada se consigue un gato malvado, asesino y robaatún llamado Flake (Por el tecladista de Rammstein, no tiene una shit que ver con el personaje) que es una versión HTF del hijuefruta del gato del creador. Como es obvio, es fan de Rammstein (sí, los del repetitivo y pegajoso "Du Hast") (La "ei" se lee como "ai", si va a andar leyendo mal pues váyase de aquí, abra otra pestaña y busque un libro, en lo posible for dummies, aprenda a pronunciar correctamente, y después, sólo después, venga y búrlese de su antigua mala pronunciación) , tiene discos, pósters, camisetas, DVD's, descargas ilegales de su discografía (que por cierto descargó de Megaupload, problem FBI?) y todo eso. También tiene guitarras, una batería, un bajo, un teclado y un micrófono autografiados, aunque no sepa usar ninguno. Si tienes un par de entradas para un concierto suyo y no le das ninguna por puro egoísmo, date por muerto. Además de a los Animaloids, también ama a los UTAU y a los Fanloid, sus UTAU favoritos son Ramine Kitsu (parodia de Namine Ritsu) y Nyasane Teto (parodia de Kasane Teto), y sus Fanloids favoritos son Nyakita Neko (Parodia de Akita Neru) y Lyowane Haku (Parodia de Yowane Haku). Lyko "¿Qué es un gato Lykoi?" -Nadie sobre la especie de Lyko. "¡¿Dónde están mis cupcakes?!" -Lyko sobre la seguridad de Happy Tree Town. "Ayer me mataron. ¿Y sabes qué hice? Reviví. No dejes que esos hijos de las veintiún mil frutas disfruten tu muerte." -Lyko dando consejos. "¡No voten a Bush! ¡Es un idiota que joderá al país!" -Lyko días antes de la votación en la cual Bush ganaría. "Sí claro, y Elvis está vivo. Cómo no." -Escéptico estadounidense contestándole a Lyko. Lyko (también conocido como el gato raro, el que no se sabe que es o el Cuddles de HTF2) es el rey de la caguaiosidad de HTF, sólo siendo superado por Berry. Sabe cocinar muy bien, pero para su desgracia siempre le roban la comida. Tiene un gato mascota (y sí, un gato tiene otro fruto gato) llamado Heavy que es un gato gris y negro que usa un collar de pinchos y parece metalero, por eso el nombre, se cree que es el hermano perdido del Heavy gato. Tiene claustrofobia (¡Tengo claustrofobia! ¿Qué es la claustrofobia, Bob Esponja? Creo que es el miedo a Santa Claus, Patricio. ¡Ya les dije que tengo claustrofobia! Tranquilo Calamardo, aquí no hay ningún Santa Claus :v) , y cuando está en un espacio cerrado se vuelve loco. Es probablemente el único que puede comer toda clase de quesos apestosos sin morirse. También es un célebre conspiranoico, pues sospechó desde un principio que se disolvería la Unión Soviética y que los EEUU tendrían un mal momento político del 2001 al 2009. Sunshine (lado normal) "¿Por qué a mí?" -Sunshine sobre sus fangirls. "Bienvenido al club." -Personajes asesinos contestándole a Sunshine. "¡Pero son reales! ¡Se los aseguro!" -Sunshine burlándose de Blasen. "Eres un estúpido." -Blasen contestando amablemente a lo dicho anteriormente. "¡Pero si no lo decía por ti!" -Sunshine, pasando de animal no amenazado a animal en peligro de extinción. Sunshine (conocido como Sunshine o "Stimpy, eres un estúpido" entre amigos, Hijo de Fruta entre enemigos) es un gato común y corriente con un demonio loco sádico en la gema que tiene pegada a la cabeza. Ya medio como que puede controlar a su demonio, pero sigue dándoselas de malote por andar con una blackmetalera de apariencia infantil y comportamiento inocente pero pensamientos de típico blacker noruego con ansias de quemar iglesias aún con gente dentro y un nazi completamente demente con todas las letras mayúsculas, que habla solo y por si fuera poco asesina porque tiene ganas, porque está deprimido, porque está feliz, porque está aburrido, porque todos lo hacían y él sólo quería ser popular o porque tiene una sensación especial al hacerlo. Además de ser el típico bicho que se carga a todos, tiene otros papeles en la serie, como lo son… ehm… lo son… bueno, son tantos que no puedo ni nombrarlos. En cuanto a parejas, hay gente que lo empareja con Chilly, otras que lo emparejan con ciertos personajes que no queremos mencionar porque podría haber una masacre si lo leen, otros que lo emparejan con su genderswap, otras que lo emparejan con ellas mismas… pero la verdad es que él siempre estará obsesionado con Bonnie, y no importa que no tenga oportunidad, siempre seguirá intentando ese es un hombre. Por lo tanto, fangirls, les comunico que Sunshine no está enamorado de sus Mary-sues OC's y mucho menos de otros hombres (enserio, si fuese homosensual ya se hubiese tirado al desafortunado que tiene como amigo más cercano, ya que según la lógica fangirl todo el mundo es gay). Antes de odiarlo, recuerda, a Sunshine le das igual porque ya tiene un perfecto grupo de amigos, él es el infantil y sensible, Chilly es la tipah medio tímida y también infantil y Blasen es el psicópata raro y el maduro de turno, como ya dije, perfecto. Pero a Sunshine Demonio no, él te odia y va a matarte. Al principio, era lo que podría considerarse como "campero de mierda", porque mataba y no moría, pero luego fue muriendo más veces hasta que pasó de campero a jugador común y corriente. Fantasie Luego sigo, que estos son los que importan… Los de relleno y que nunca uso "Dejo Naruto por exceso de relleno, ¡y ahora vienen estos!" -Cualquiera sobre los personajes de relleno. Esos errores del Universo, el relleno del sándwich que es esta serie. El caso es que a nadie le importan. A nadie le importan, luego :v Los que no quiere ni su madre "¡¡¡HEREJÍA!!!" -Los de Batallón Anticiencia sobre los más odiados. "Nosotras no discriminamos" -Fangirls del DeviantAnimal sobre este montón de rechazados. "Preferiríamos que discriminaran." -Blasen contestando a las fangirls, después de haber visto una obra maestra donde unos personajes supuestamente normales aparecen tocándole donde jamás lo harán, tomen eso, fangirls no deberían. O sea, los que no tienen un amigo y medio. Curiosamente, los que están aquí son todos un montón de chiflados, entre ellos, un demonio asesino, otro demonio que se divierte haciéndole la vida imposible a sus víctimas, un asesino sádico pero depresivo y loco de atar (si será, que habla solo y se cree que sus alucinaciones pueden tomar el control de su cuerpo y hacer lo que se les venga en gana con él), y una fantasma que se suicidó porque le hacían bullying. Vamos, que son los normales del grupo. Sunshine Demonio "Aaarghh" -Sunshine Demonio sobre gruñir. "Aaarghh" -Sunshine Demonio sobre el chocolate. "Aaarghh" -Sunshine Demonio sobre la teoría de la relatividad. "Aaarghh" -Sunshine Demonio sobre cualquier cosa. "Oye, ahora que murió Dead, ¿no quieres ser nuestro vocalista?" -Euronymous ofreciéndole trabajo a Sunshine Demonio. "¿Traicionarte? Ya deja el alcohol, es como decir que Elvis está vivo." -Sunshine Demonio en Lesser of Two Evils, dos minutos antes de cargarse a Blasen. Sunshine Demonio (también conocido como Hijo de Fruta entre amigos) es un hijuefruta que le jode la vida a Sunshine. Mata por matar, odia por odiar, y es uno de los personajes que han torturado al menos una vez a Blasen. No sé qué le encuentran, ya aclaró dos mil veces que no es masoquista y siguen con eso. Es la razón por la que a Sunshine no lo quieren ni las ratas, la cual es a su vez la razón por la que Sunshine lo odia. Se cree que también visita esas webs gore raras, pero no está confirmado. Tiene un pasado como Blackmetalero, fue el vocalista de Chavoth y el trianguloelectricista de Ratamuertaroth, donde era conocido como Cebolla Podrida, porque todos sabemos que los Blackmetaleros tienen nombres intimidantes y horribles. En la mayoría de episodios sólo gruñe, pero cuando habla nadie le presta atención. Jigoku "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" -Jigoku cuando le contaron un chiste. "¡Deja de enviarme zumbidos! ¡Te mataré!" -Jigoku usando Mésenller. "¡Carga ya, maldito pedazo de basura!" -Jigoku sobre sus problemas con Llutub. "¡No otro pantallazo! ¡Me las pagará ese Bill Gates!" -Jigoku cuando se le colgó el Windows en medio de una partida de Counter Strike. "Malditas fangirls http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/d/d0/Happy.PNG " -Jigoku al entrar al DeviantAnimal y ver con quiénes lo emparejan las fangirls. Jigoku (también conocido como Maldito Bastardo, Hijo de las mil Frutas o simplemente Cabrón) es un conejo/demonio supersádico al que le gusta ver sufrir a la gente, por eso convierte sus vidas en una shit. Aunque como toda cosa, tiene sus problemas, los suyos son con la tecnología. Siempre se le cuelga el Windows, el Llutub nunca le carga, nunca puede editar en Wikia… Sin mencionar que el guaifái (?) que le roba a su vecino le funciona lentísimo. Es el fundador de Ratamuertaroth y también el vocalista, aunque su banda no duró mucho porque sus canciones eran pésimas y ni los sordos les compraban los discos, lo cual era obvio, porque nadie compraría un disco llamado "Ayer Maté a mi Hámster", "Mier**, Pisé una Goma de Mascar" o "Unicornios Mágicos Arcoiris y Nazis que Echan Sangre por los Ojos", aunque este último vendió entre los bronies al estar basado en My Little Pony. La única vez que comió brócoli vomitó por 4 años, y cuando creyó que estaba mejor, años después volvió a vomitar, esta vez por 5 años y medio. Y así niños, fue como se originaron las Primera y Segunda guerras mundiales. Odia la censura desde los acontecimientos del primer episodio parte del especial de las historias raras y sangrientas que a sádicos como él les gustaría leer. También odia a la malpensada audiencia que creyó que él podría llegar a hacer eso, cuando es obvio que no puede hacerlo porque vomitaría con apenas ver "eso", además de que Blasen creería que tiene otras intenciones y hubiese reaccionado de una manera más fuerte que todos esos gritos de dolor, seguido de unas amables palabras como lo son "¡**** salido de m*erda! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos!" o cosas así, si es que no se asusta porque le podría recordar a ciertos hechos de su infancia de los que no quiere acordarse. Cree que la mayoría de creepypastas sobre demonios son estúpidas. Blasen "¡Mier**! ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito imbécil hijo de ****!" -Blasen sobre lo bien educado y respetuoso que es. "¿Yo? ¿Formar parte del Holocausto? Vamos, que les falta decir que Elvis está vivo. ¡Konspiranoiken, que sois todos unos konspiranoiken!" -Blasen, contestando las preguntas de un par de conspiranoicos. "¡Mueran, malditos!" -Blasen, matando nazis en el Wolfenstein. "¿Es que este tipo no puede decir nada que no contenga un insulto? ¿Dónde rayos están sus padres?" -Padres Preocupados por el Bienestar sobre Blasen. "Bien muertos." -Blasen contestando a lo anterior. "¿Quieren hacer algo divertido? Juguemos a las escondidas, yo cuento y ustedes se esconden, pero si los encuentro pierden… permanentemente. ¿Sí?" -Blasen a los 13 años, momentos antes de descuartizar a los niñatos que le hacían bullying. "Los encontré, no fue muy astuto ocultarse en el mismo lugar, ¿saben? No griten tan fuerte, podrían despertar a alguien. Además, esto no duele, ¿o sí? No se preocupen, pronto dejarán de sentir dolor. ¿No es lo más divertido que han hecho en sus vidas? No me lo agradezcan a mí, sino a uno de mis amigos, él me dijo que lo hiciera, también quiere que haga títeres con su piel, pero es incorrecto tomar cosas que no te pertenecen, así que les pediré permiso, ¿me lo permiten? ^^" -Blasen de niño otra vez, demostrando que lo demente no le vino de adulto. "¡Salgan de mi cabeza!" -Blasen sobre su in estabilidad mental. "¡Pero ellos existen! ¡Están justo allí! ¿Eres ciego o qué? ¡Y si no existen, ¿entonces cómo pudieron cortarme la piel?!" -Blasen, hablando con un psiquiatra en el hospital, luego de haberse arrancado la piel de medio brazo izquierdo y cortado las venas del derecho, todo creyendo que fueron sus alucinaciones. "Simple, fuiste tú creyendo que eran esas alucinaciones tuyas." -El psiquiatra de antes, explicándole a ese demente cómo llegaron esas heridas a sus brazos. "Vivir no tiene sentido. Pero como no puedo permanecer muerto, debo lidiar con esta estúpida vida que no deja de castigarme por el simple hecho de nacer…" -Blasen y sus típicas frases de depresivo psicótico sin metas en la vida. "En serio Blasen, deberías escribir un libro de frases para depresivos suicidas, harías mucho dinero." -Sunshine sobre las frases depresivas de Blasen. "What the fuck? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/d/d0/Happy.PNG " -Blasen al ver que las del DeviantAnimal lo tienen como el sadomasoquista de turno. "Esto es una causa de cáncer que estaría bien dibujada si no fuera por la Swastika indignante." -Blasen al ver un dibujo de Alemania de Hetalia vestido de nazi en el dA. (¡Y no es mentira!) "Hija, en tu primer día de escuela voy a pasarte el gran consejo que mi madre me dio. (Flashback: "Blasen, estás más loco que una cabra y por eso te harán bullying. Si alguien te amenaza con algún arma, pídesela y suicídate") ¡Malditos traumas de la niñez!" -Blasen dándole útiles consejos a su hija. Blasen (conocido como simplemente Blasen entre amigos, Ese Nazi Cabrón entre sus víctimas, alguna palabra cariñosa en alemán traducido con Google por las fangirls o Conde Pastelito entre otros amigos) es un loco asesino despiadado y superhipermegaultraextremadamente sádico con todas las letras mayúsculas. Aunque hay explicación para esto, porque tuvo traumas que ni se imaginan. No contaremos la historia porque hay un Ka-Pow! de eso. Es una prueba muertoviviente de que los nazis sí saben usar computadoras, es más, sabe entrar a la div güeb, y tenemos pruebas de eso porque hay una conversación de chat tomada por uno de nuestros espías, quien fue a investigar qué hacía allí, y de paso, ver un poco de nuestro amado género. Aquí una conversación registrada de chat en una página gore (nótese que Nosemeocurreotronombre es el espía, Metzgermeister666 es Blasen, y Necromaniac y BloodRain son usuarios): "~Nosemeocurreotronombre ha entrado al chat.~ Necromaniac: Y pues, qué les pareció el episodio? :v BloodRain: Me gustó :v Hola Nombre Metzgermeister666: Me mataste cuando murió el protagonista, épico :v Me gustan tus animaciones, Necro :v Ah, hola Nombre :v Nosemeocurreotronombre: De qué hablan? BloodRain: De una animación que hizo Necro :v Necromaniac: Esta, Nombre :v Nosemeocurreotronombre: Ah Más tarde… BloodRain: Ya echa a este pesado, Necro (yuno) Necromaniac: Estoy ocupado, dile a Metzger que lo expulse. BloodRain: Pero está ausente, voy a mandarle MP. Metzger, ya sal de tu ausencia! (Yuno) Metzgermeister666: (Yunomeme) * Ya te olvidaste? Ese es de Yuno Gasai, Rain :v ¿Por qué quieres que expulse a Nombre? Nosemeocurreotronombre: Gatos BloodRain: Porque es un pesado, me está mandando mierdas por MP y spameando el chat (yunomeme) Metzgermeister666: Déjalo, es un troll :v BloodRain: Eres más vago que Necro, Metzger :v Necromaniac: Yo no soy vago :v Metzgermeister666: No, eres flojo (yaoming) BloodRain: (Lol) Zas en toda la boca, Necro :v Nosemeocurreotronombre: dgjgsfhhdhjjtsbn BloodRain: Ya basta, Nombre (fuuu) Metzgermeister666: Ahora lo expulso ~Has sido expulsado por Metzgermeister666~ ~Nosemeocurreotronombre ha entrado al chat~ BloodRain: Mátenme (retarded) Necromaniac: Quédate si quieres, pero no molestes, Nombre Metzgermeister666: Pásame tu ubicación y te mato (retarded) BloodRain: Era broma, Metzger e_e Metzgermeister666: Ya sé (yaoming) *Le pega con un Nokia* Ups (retarded) BloodRain: *Revive como un fantasma* Voy a perseguirte por el resto de tu vida, Metzger :v Metzgermeister666: No, no me persigas (why) (???) Okno :v Ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo :v BloodRain: En Alemania :v Metzgermeister666: Mentiras :v Vivo en Gringolandia :v BloodRain: Qué mal :v Metzgermeister666: Si vuelvo a Alemania me echan :v BloodRain: Y si te haces bigote y un pasaporte falso? :v Metzgermeister666: Creerán que soy Hitler :v BloodRain: LOL ¿Por qué? :v Metzgermeister666: Yo qué sé :v BloodRain: Y yo que pensaba invitarte a un concierto de Rammstein (estoy de vacaciones en Berlín), supongo que tendré que llevar a mi novia :v Metzgermeister666: Berlín (amazed) Hijo de fruta :v Llevarás a Manuela? (Yaoming) BloodRain: Conseguí novia :v Y tú que sigues sin nadie :v Metzgermeister666: Yo tengo a mi gore :v (?) BloodRain: Eres un forever alone :v Metzgermeister666: No necesito una novia :v BloodRain: Mentira, todos necesitamos novias, más los salidos de ayer XDDD Metzgermeister666: Esos sí que la necesitan :v El chasco que se llevaron cuando les dijimos que éramos hombres :v BloodRain: Se fueron enseguida :v Para los ligues está el Mésenller, habría que avisarles :v Metzgermeister666: Aunque a mí me estuvo jodiendo una tipa por ahí a las 11 PM, por MP :v BloodRain: Y qué te decía? :v Metzgermeister666: Spameaba con links de unas páginas medias salidas :v Y preguntaba cosas :v BloodRain: Qué cosas? :v Metzgermeister666: Te lo digo por MP :v BloodRain: Okei :v Guat de fak? :v Metzgermeister666: Dos mil veces le tuve que decir que no me van esas cosas :v BloodRain: Metzger, sádico como siempre :v Metzgermeister666: Y jamás cambiaré :v BloodRain: Esa es la actitud :v (?) Necromaniac: Me estoy partiendo leyendo sus mensajes :v BloodRain: No que estabas ocupado? :v Necromaniac: Era coña :v Metzgermeister666: Vaaaaaago! (focagay) BloodRain: Amo a esa fruta foca :v Necromaniac: Foca foca gay (?) Metzgermeister666: La foca no es gay :v Es homofóbica :v Necromaniac: Igual que tú :v Metzgermeister666: Mientes :3 BloodRain: Lo dice el tipo que estuvo en las SS :v Metzgermeister666: El pasado es pasado :3 Además, esos uniformes eran asombrosos :v *Le dan un zape* (?) Nosemeocurreotronombre: O_O WTF Asagsghsgsv Necromaniac: Calla boca :3 *Le da Nokiazos a Metzgerplz* Metzgermeister666: Herez hun mhaldito :3 (?) *Le disparan cañonazos de Nokias* Necromaniac: Otra vez, Nombre? (Serious) ~Has sido expulsado por Necromaniac~" Como pueden ver, frecuentemente entra a una Wiki gore, en el chat parece otro adminazi normal hablando idioteces y expulsando molestos floodistas, pero no lo es, en esa página hay toda clase de cosas retorcidas que sólo él y los miles de usuarios que frecuentan Gore Wiki, la única wiki con 6.666.666 páginas además de El Diablo Wiki y Jigoku Wiki, que puede ver esas cosas sin vomitar. Todas esas son Wikis de la Deep Web pertenecientes a Illegal Wikia, cuyo URL es "5536774vdgrh666communists.wikia.onion/whisky/Main_Page", ya sabemos que dice "comunistas" en el URL, pero no se asusten, la mayoría son capitalistas, fascistas o nazis, lo pusieron porque es como una parodia de la URL de Wikia pero malvada. Y lo del whisky, supongo que serán alcohólicos, aunque allí les van más el vodka y la cerveza (a Blasen también, no crean que existe algún alemán que odie la cerveza, porque esos son un mito), pero no iban a poner ninguno de esos porque no pega. Tiene una extraña adicción al café, aunque también se discute que pueda tener otras que son frecuentemente vistas en depresivos que buscan escaparse de sus vidas en lugar de suicidarse como la gente normal por un tiempo con su ayuda, gente que frecuenta el bar de Moe y la mayoría de habitantes de cierto país de Europa, entre otros. Carrie Nadie se preocupa por ellos, más tarde, que se me acaba la batería… Mis gustos Aquí se encuentran las cosas y/o bichos que son de mi agrado. *El anime y el manga *Nyan Cat *Vocaloid y UTAU *El gore (sadicface) *El Heavy Metal y derivados S.A. *Rammstein!!!! (heavygato) *El chocolate (mataría por chocolate :v) *Nayn Cat (a veces) *Mellow (es genial) *Nutley (genial también, y también caguai) *Dawn "Wood" *Floppy *Simon *Swallon *Lyko (es tan caguai :3) *Sunshine (será lo que será, pero su lado bueno es caguai :v) Cosas nazis que odio Aquí encontrarás las cosas más estúpidas y odiosas del Universo. *Los nazis *Nein Cat *TimmyBush266604 *Los emos esos que se cortan las venas para llamar la atención *Que digan que el anime, el manga o Vocaloid son para frikis *Que digan que Rammstein es nazi *Que digan que el metal es ruido *DiscoFantardNosécuántoXD/ShittycatNosécuántosnúmeros *Los fantards *Las faltas de ortografía *Justin Castor *Los No me jodas Brothers *Dragon Ball Evolución (fail de película) *Que insulten mis gustos y luego vayan por ahí exigiendo respeto por los suyos *Que critiquen algo sin conocerlo con la excusa de que está sobrevalorado porque tiene muchos fans (esto va dedicado al reggaetonero idiota que dijo que Rammstein estaba sobrevalorado sólo porque tiene más fans y es más mundialmente conocido que sus grupitos de reggaeton) *Los nacos/canis/flaites/jessis o como se llamen *Que maltraten animales *La gente con dinero que va por la vida presumiendo lo que tiene Cosas sobre mí en esta Wiki Como no tengo esos malditos userboxes, pos pondré cosas que deberían estar en uno :v Este usuario es administrador: Por lo tanto, pertenece al reino del MAL. Esta especie tiene muy mal carácter, no haga enojar a este usuario o será castigado. Vaya con cuidado. Este usuario es burócrata: O sea, es de esos tipos que sólo sirven para dar la administración. No te hará nada, eso se lo deja a los admins. ¡Cuidado! Este usuario es creador de personajes peligrosos: Osea, amables psicópatas que ocupan las categorías de Asesinos y/o Demonios. Absténgase de insultarlo, si no quiere que Sunshine, Jigoku y Blasen se le aparezcan por la noche y lo maten de la peor forma posible. Cosas estúpidas que quiero hacer pero que jamás haré *Crear una UTAU y versionar brutalmente canciones épicas como Blackhole Artist, Planetary Suicide, Otona no Omocha (Adult's Toy) y otras más que van por ese lado. *Ver a un tipo en llamas, con una sandía en la cabeza, cosplayeando a Pikachu y tocando el teclado electrónico como un Dios (o sea, como Flake). Todo eso mientras hace el baile ruso. Imposible, sin lugar a dudas. *Ir a los Estados Unidos y cantar "We're all living in Amerika, Amerika ist Wunderbar" y el resto de la canción, hasta que piensen dos cosas: 1 - Que me gusta Rammstein, y mucho. 2 - Que soy una amenaza para el mundo y deben atraparme antes de que me haga un bigote y declare una tal "Guerra Fría", pero no sin antes cambiarme el nombre de Mordecai y Rigby 223 a Iósif Stalin y me haga cargo de un paisucho en el medio de la nada, una tal Unión Soviética, suena a que es un país pequeño que no sirve ni para mandar a un hámster en un cohete que no vuele nada y se estrelle contra una iglesia. Dibujos que dan cáncer (en papel) Mis causas de cáncer a las que llamo dibujos. Pongo sólo los hechos a mano porque los otros están hechos con base y estos no. Les advierto que subiré más de una porquería que no va ni al caso con HTF, así que no se sorprendan si ven el logo de Rammstein o algún otro dibujo medio raro y WTF en medio de las imágenes nuevas. Jigoku.jpeg|El hijo de playa en todo su esplendor :v (?) Necro Fantasie (primera version, no se si es definitiva).jpeg|Necro Fantasie, gracias a Jane por la idea, y por el nombre, I'm so original :v (?) Zippy Gijinka.jpg|Zippy humanizado. ¡Pos qué caguai! :v *Nokiazos* (¡Por el Monesvol! ¡Primera vez que me sale bien!) ¿Sabías qué… (de mis personajes por orden alfabético :v) Sección estilo Inciclopedia en la que pongo estupideces cosas adicionales de mis personajes por orden alfabético. Hay algunos que no los pondré porque no sé que shit ponerle. Voy por la letra C, luego sigo :v Blasen Blasen? Ah, sí, el bicho ese medio nazi que se las pasa deprimido, matando, muriendo, hablando con él mismo… En fin, completamente normal. *…todas las veces que cuenta algo de su infancia se censura todo? *…fue víctima de la primera censura de la serie gracias a que el malpensado del primo de su creador creyó que le habían cortado su órgano no tan vital, cuando en realidad le habían arrancado los intestinos? *…tiene aerofobia sin ninguna razón aparente? *…tiene una bolsa de papel para casos de emergencia que sólo le sirve para respirar agitadamente mientras los otros intentan resolver la situación? *…no le gusta el atún? *…pero mataría por un fruto helado de chocolate? *…su arma favorita son las hachas? *…suele contarles a sus pocos amigos historias reales tramas de violentas películas snuff gore las cuales protagonizó como el tipo que se carga a todos y come comida chatarra sobre las tumbas de sus víctimas vio muchas veces? *…si alguna vez te dicen "cuando haces tal cosa Blasen mata a un gatito" están mintiendo porque él adora a los animales (los no antropomórficos, el resto que se jodan)? *…no escucha esas chorradas clásicas como el resto de los nazis, porque eso es música de aburridos, por eso él es bien deathmetalero? *…ha tenido doscientos millones de padres a lo largo de su vida? *…y aunque parezca increíble sólo mató a uno de ellos? asesinó por primera vez a los 13 años, no es un psicópata es decir tierno? *…la razón por la que asesinó a uno de sus padres (o más concretamente, madres) es porque le hacía cosas horribles, pero nadie le cree porque está loco aunque eso es cierto? *…su letra es tan horrible que aveces ni él se entiende? *…y para empeorar las cosas, escribe todo en El Impronunciable? *…quiere asesinar brutalmente a Jigoku y que reviva sólo para asesinarlo aún más brutalmente? *…tiene tan mala suerte que todas las veces que se intenta suicidar falla, y cuando le pasa algo bueno se muere? *…fue normal hasta los 6 años? *…cuando era un niño quería tener una vida normal, osea, trabajar en un establecimiento de comida rápida con un jefe tacaño, un amigo retrasado y un vecino que contamina cada día el aire con su horrible "música", todo eso viviendo en una piña debajo del mar? *…odia a todos excepto a Chilly porque le gusta y va a matarme por decir eso y a Sunshine porque supuestamente son amigos? *…el creador pierde tiempo escribiendo en su sección porque le da flojera bajar un poco más y escribir en la de abajo? *…todo lo que tiene que ver con su infancia e historia de vida no es spoiler porque jamás tendrá un Ka-Pow!? *…eso último es mentira y les estoy spoileando todo? *…no sabemos cómo los maestros de la escuela a la que iba podían ser tan idiotas al creer que que un niño de 8 años estuviera demacrado, con una cara de perturbado que no se la quitaba nadie, que no sonreía por nada y hablaba entrecortado, tenía dos millones de vendas en los brazos, dibujaba monstruos horribles matando o lastimando niños o escribía cosas que parecían sacadas de esos diarios de miedo de las creepypastas, se sobresaltaba cada vez que le hablaban y pasaba hablando solo era perfectamente normal y no necesitaba que le preguntaran qué le pasaba? *…creemos que esos tipos eran parientes de Crafty? *… le gusta tiene más confianza con Chilly que con Sunshine? (en serio, se llegó a sacrificar por ella y mataría a cualquiera que la moleste, los amigos no hacen eso, claramente tiene otras intenciones :v (no de ese tipo, malpensado) *…no existe episodio en el que aparezca en el cual no insulte? *…lo que nos hace creer que tiene Síndrome de Tourette, así que le preguntamos? *…y nos contestó "¿Síndrome de Tourette? ¿Qué mierdas es eso? ¡Dejen de decir putas palabras que no existen, joder!", lo cual confirma nuestras sospechas? *…está debajo de tu cama y saldrá cuando te duermas para matarte horriblemente con los huesos y órganos de tu familia a la que también matará para comerse tu cadáver acompañado de un vodka bien frío? *…luego matará gente y hará atrocidades con sus cadáveres que protagonizarán esos lindos vídeos terminados en .avi que sube a YouTube y todos creen que son falsos? *…después hará dibujos basados en eso y los subirá al DeviantAnimal, donde se enfrentará a los haters que empezaron el tema de "El tipo nazi alemán que dibuja cosas que dan miedo y sube vídeos que dan aún más miedo al YouTube está más que superhiperultraarchimegaloco y recién nos enteramos aunque dibujos que tienen un chingo de años lo demuestran"? *…y todo por mero aburrimiento? *…los estúpidos del DeviantAnimal creen que la imagen de una cabeza cortada que subió una vez era fake y que en las fotos que sube y dibujos que hace de sí mismo finge la cara de perturbado depresivo que habla solo y siempre tiene un arma cortante entre sus manos, usualmente ensangrentada si es que no es él el que está cubierto de sangre? *…no hay dibujo que suba que no sea perturbador? *…cuando nadie lo ve muerde su almohada? *…odia la goma de mascar? *…odia que lo tomen por un sadomasoquista? *…no puede buscar su nombre en dA sin encontrar imágenes tan desubicadas (la mayoría de sues que parecen zoofílicas) que lo hagan querer matar a quien las hizo? *…cree que Flippy es la sobrevaloración en persona? *…aún se pregunta por qué a las sues les gustan los dementes asesinos? *…y es lo que todos nos preguntamos? *…cree que el Death Metal es el mejor y más brutal maravilloso subgénero del Metal porque tiene tanta sangre y órganos desparramados emoción como las dolorosas maravillosas aventuras que sufren tienen los personajes de la serie? *…si tuviera dinero iría de vacaciones a Hostel? *…al creador le gusta matarlo por nazi, que se aguante ahora alguna razón? *…comprobó la existencia de las sierras eléctricas flotantes que cortan las cabezas de sádicos amantes del gore y de matar personas como yo tú? *…también revivió la conspiración del Nuevo Orden Mundial liderado por cabezas decapitadas parlantes, empezada por Futurama y sus cabezas en un frasco, seguida por la cabeza de Toothy muerde-Lumpy's en el piloto de HTF, seguida por Takoluka, la cabeza humano-pulpo cantante y luego olvidada para ser retomada por su cabeza que insulta en otros idiomas? *…en la versión alemana censuraron todo Dark Memories, nunca usa uniforme por tener una jodida esvástica y siempre se censura cuando lo tildan de nazi, lo que hace imposible saber por qué mierdas lo odian todos? *…pero en la versión israelí dejan todo porque para los judíos y para mí ver a nazis hijos de fruta morir horrible y dolorosamente luego de una aún más dolorosa tortura es divertido? (No se quejen nazis, a ustedes les gusta ver gente muriendo en hornos de cremación, ahora si les pagan con la misma moneda no se quejen, y nada de estupideces de militar gringo de película barata estilo "Yo sólo seguía órdenes", que ya nadie se la cree, además si se dejaban tratar como esclavos, o eran masoquistas, o les gustaba su trabajo, o las dos) *…un mundo sin él sería así? *…cuando muere o lo torturan grita horriblemente porque así las muertes son más divertidas? *…la mayoría de sus muertes involucran a otros personajes/él mismo con armas cortantes que curiosamente siempre le hacen sufrir mucho antes de morir, para que agradezca haber muerto pero luego se dé cuenta de que revivirá y se le pase? *…de niño no tenía amigos porque los padres de los niños que vivían cerca de su casa no los dejaban jugar con él porque estaba loco y por eso mismo nadie le creía lo que decía que le hacían? *…escribe horrorosas hermosas canciones con letras sumamente sangrientas y psicópatas extrañas con nombres malvados aún más raros como lo son "Panic" ("Pánico"), "Psychopath" ("Psicópata", se cree que esa canción habla de él mismo), "Slaughtered" ("Masacrado", esta sí habla de él mismo, la letra da miedo) o "Torture" ("Tortura", como pueden ver, el tipo está obsesionado con la muerte, la sangre y esas cosas, bueno, es normal para un sádico, supongo yo), lo cual es completamente normal para un asesino masivo de 40 años con problemas mentales, para el resto del mundo esas letras son obra de un demente, lo cual es cierto? *…aunque sus letras sean grotescas y sangrientas, no son tan malas? *…pero si le pides que escriba una canción de amor no sabrá cómo hacerlo porque no sabe qué es, y tampoco quiere saberlo porque es un raro antisocial y muy posiblemente asexual no puede escribir algo sin que alguien sufra y/o muera? *…odia todo lo que le recuerde a su infancia? *…habla mientras duerme? *…y no dice nada bonito? (Enserio. Es como un creepypasta. Da miedo.) *…de niño hablaba entrecortado y se asustaba por todo? (Y pos con el trauma que le metió la madre no era para menos) *…tiene pesadillas en las que le hacen lo mismo que de niño pero a su edad actual y aún así le es imposible defenderse? (Pos mira que está bien jodido el tipo) *…tiene su propia versión del juego de las escondidas en el cual él siempre cuenta y si te encuentra te mata? *…y si no te encuentra también? (Te matará, acéptalo, al igual que lo harán todos mis personajes, y sí, tienes tantas vidas como para ser asesinado por todos y cada uno de ellos) Bonnibel Más información sobre nuestra amiga, otro de los ejemplares de la especie de las ardillas sin cola mutantes y posible nueva generación de Tortugas Ninja :v *…no le gusta el Heavy Metal? *…sus padres son superhiperultramolestos? *…salía en secreto con Swallon pero Shannon le jodió todo? *…nunca acepta que sus padres son molestos hasta que la joden a ella? *…es de las pocas cuyo seudónimo en internet es aburrido? (Vamos, que hasta el de Blasen es mejor, y eso que ni él se lo entiende porque está en el segundo idioma más raro después del ruso: el alemán :v (?)) *…le dan miedo las canciones creepy de los Animaloids? *…lleva su paraguas a casi todos lados no por si llueve, sino por si se da el caso de que tenga que darle un paraguazo a alguien? *…es fujoshi pero no se lo dice a nadie porque medio mundo está en contra del yaoi? *…si los personajes a los que empareja supieran eso la matan y la reviven para matarla otra vez? *…sus padres le dicen "monos chinos" al anime? *…odia y ama a sus padres a la vez? *…quiere matar a Shannon por arruinarle sus citas secretas con Swallon? *…aunque sus padres no quieran seguirá enamorada de Swallon? *…ama los ositos de gomita? *…es muy celosa? *…dibuja horrible? *…cree que la pareja de Mime y Lammy no tiene sentido? *…odia que la emparejen con otro que no sea Swallon? *…cree que las Mentos juntadas con Coca-Cola son armas de destrucción masiva? *…no le gusta matar, pero quiere matar a Shannon? *…a veces Wingles le da miedo? Carrie La tipa esa que parece emo, y que casi ni aparece. *…no es emo y odian que le digan que lo es? *…decirle que es emo es como poner música de Justin Bieber al lado de un heavy, peligroso? *…le agradan más las mascotas de los personajes que ellos? *…odia la mayonesa? *…también el atún? *…eso nos hace creer que todos los depresivos suicidas odian el atún? *…le gusta el Black Metal? (Esoesdeldiablo) *…ama los Pockys? *…dice que el amor es para idiotas? *…lo que la hace el personaje más pesimista de la serie? (aún se investiga cómo alguien puede ser más pesimista que Blasen, pensaba que era imposible) *…es la reina de la flojera? *…odia que confundan el Rock con el Metal? *…ama Los Simpsons? *…cuando está sola finge que es Yokune Ruko y la/lo cosplayea? *…ama los dulces, pero no tanto como Nutty porque eso es imposible? *…cree que Cro-Marmot es un error del Universo? *…y que Giggles es una fruta barata? Chilly Una osa con gustos medios raros, y amigos psicópatas que te matarían por el simple hecho de existir y jugarían vóleibol con tu corazón. ¡Pero qué buenas juntas las suyas! *…odia a la gente estúpida como los padres de Bonnibel? *…también odia intentar tener que leer las cosas que escribe Blasen? (La entiendo, yo me arranco los ojos antes de intentar descifrar esos jeroglíficos :v) *…algunos dicen que le gusta Sunshine? *…pero otros dicen que le gusta Blasen? *…ella odia que esos frikis sin vida de Algunos y Otros la anden emparejando con todos y dándole fama de la Giggles de HTF2? *…aunque diga que no le gusta ninguno, aún dudamos de su palabra? *…aunque afirmemos eso, no creemos que ninguna relación con ese par de locos personajes vaya a funcionar? *…descartamos la posibilidad de que a Sunshine le guste porque está obsesionado con Bonnie? *…y Blasen… bueno, simplemente creemos que tiene gustos un poco extraños? *…es muy cobarde, pero si lastimas a un gato va a volarte los sesos? *…puede parecer inocente, pero en el fondo siempre está pensando en formas de matar a todos? *…sus padres y su abuelo le dicen que eso es por juntarse con psicópatas? *…aunque ellos no pueden decir nada porque todos en alguna época se hicieron un bigote y trataron de matar a los judíos? *…todos excepto la madre, que se dejó la barba e intentó derribar las Torres Gemelas? *…es fan de Mayhem, pero dice que ya no es lo que era? *…y sabe que son satánicos pero le da igual? *…aunque le gusta el Black nunca ha ido a un concierto porque cree que le tirarán sesos de rata voladora mutante arcoiris y la sacrificarán en nombre del todopoderoso y todomolestoso Jigoku? *…no sabe defenderse sola? *…le teme a los ratones? *…no sabe cómo anudar una corbata? *…una vez intentó cosplayear a Miku y por lo anterior le salió mal? *…cada vez que gana algo levanta los brazos? Chocolate Chocolate? Yo quiero! Ah? Es un perro? Lo siento, no me gustan los perros. Digo, no es por discriminar a los chinos ni a su comida, pero… comer perros? *…es caguai? *…Nutty una vez intentó comérselo? *…Nutty ya tiene demasiadas denuncias por canibalismo? *…le gusta el chocolate? *…siempre se pone a hacer idioteces y en lugar de matar a otros como Derpy, se mata a él? *…Derpy aveces no le da chocolate porque es malo para los perros? *…y esto lo molesta? *…si comes chocolate delante suyo y no le das un trozo te matará? *…le gusta comer monedas de chocolate? *…y una vez se tragó una real creyendo que era de chocolate? *…una vez comió un gato? *…pero no le gustó, tenía mucha sangre? Cleany La rata esa que vive limpiando. ¿Es que acaso no puede vivir con una fruta mancha? *…está menos loco por la limpieza que Frosty? *…se basa en la limpiadora obsesiva de la abuela del creador? *…no soporta ver películas gore? *…porque le dan ganas de entrar a la película y limpiar la sangre y las tripas que hay por todas partes? *…cree que Frosty está loco, aunque son prácticamente iguales? *…le tiene miedo a Swallon? *…limpia porque le teme a las bacterias? *…cree que las cabras están hechas por el mal? *…y eso es cierto? *…cuando está solo habla con su espejo? *…eso no es raro considerando que está demente? Crafty Crafty, el idiota de turno, la rata esa retrasada que le arruina todo a todos. Pero, ¿por qué? Buscamos en el espacio esperando respuestas, pero sólo encontramos esferas y más esferas. Buscamos en nuestro interior esperando respuestas, pero sólo encontramos esferas y más esferas. Vean este maní ¿acaso no parece un ocho? Y si lo volteamos, ¿qué obtenemos? Infinito *eco* finito, finito, finito *eco*. Bueno, da igual, esta sección tiene las respuestas. *…no sé como no lo han matado horriblemente por revivir a l loco ese de Blasen? *…la ha jodido tantas veces que deberían darle el récord Guinness al más idiota? *…las idioteces más grandes que hasta ahora ha hecho son revivir a un psicópata nazi traumado y asesino creyendo que le ayudaría a dominar el mundo (si hubiese revivido a Adolf Hitler seguro le iba mejor el plan) , y romper una cosa rara mágica que hacía que todos revivieran después de morir? *…se convirtió en villano sólo porque cuando era pequeño perdió su tren de juguete? (Phineas y Ferbplz) *…a diferencia de lo que se cree, no son los nazis los que tienen la culpa de todo, es él que hace enfadar a las fuerzas demoníacas de los nazis para que tengan la culpa de todo porque les echa la culpa de todo muchas veces así que técnicamente es él el que tiene la culpa de todo? *…la pregunta anterior fue un enredo? *…y eso también fue su culpa? *…es tan idiota que creyó que haciéndose villano iba a escapar del yaoi? *…pero eso no pasará porque como sabemos el yaoi y las fujoshis son como las cucarachas, gritan "¡dominio total del mundo!" y no pueden desaparecer con magia? *…cree que Elvis está vivo? *…es fan del anime? *…todos lo queremos matar por arruinar todo siempre y no hacer nada bien? *…todos estaríamos mejor si no existiera? Y ahora, desorden mode on :v Lyko El gato… cosa… lo que sea de nombre raro. *…ama el gore pero dice que lo odia? *…le tiene miedo a las alturas? *…cree que los estereotipos son reales? *…también cree en las armas de destrucción masiva? *…es un conspiranoico? *…ama el queso? *…cree en Nyan Cat como su Dios? *…y no se equivoca porque Nyan Cat ES Dios? *…su versión anime es caguai? Zippy El personaje más importante para el creador. Lyko no le llega ni a los pies. *…le gusta la música clásica? *…cree que lo que no tiene principio ni final y toca cada continente es el sándwich de espagueti y pescado? *…no le gusta matar? *…ama los onion rings? *…cree que si se come a Nyan Cat vomitará arco iris? *…amaba los vídeos graciosos y humillantes? *…hasta que subieron uno suyo? *…sabe hacer esos gruñidos del Metal? *…y se entiende lo que dice cuando los hace? *…el creador cree que tiene una maldición porque cuando lo dibuja siempre le sale mal? *…pero otros personajes le salen bien? *…dibuja a sus enemigos muriendo de formas horribles? *…cree que las sues son unas zoofílicas locas lo cual es totalmente cierto? *…es fan de Dross? *…dibuja tan mal como su creador? *…va a matarte, por muy inocente que pueda parecer? *…es más caguai que tú? *…odia que malpiensen cuando dice algo? (Yo también) Sunshine Ese gato raro y a la vez caguai que alguna vez fue campero. *…nunca dejará de estar obsesionado con Bonnie? *…aunque no tenga oportunidad? *…no le gusta el gore? *…pero finge que sí? *…es fan del shuri? *…pero odia el yaoi? *…tiene un dA con dibujos más horriblemente dibujados que las Flippy-sues? *…en el DeviantAnimal hay sues de él? *…y esto no le gusta para nada? *…más que nada por las cosas que lo hacen hacer las sues? *…cree que Lyko es raro? *…pero eso no se lo dice porque son amigos? *…es adicto al jugo de naranja? *…una vez enterró una botella de Coca-Cola, le puso Mentos e hizo creer a Pop que era petróleo? *…esto lo hizo porque odia a Pop? *…cree que Petunia está archimegaloca? *…su creador cree que es caguai? *…en Halloween se disfrazó de Tails Doll? *…y por eso Chilly y Blasen le dicen así para molestarlo? *…aunque ni le molesta porque esa creepypasta es su favorita? *…luego de mucha Inciclopedia cree que "Count Grishnackh" significa "Conde Pastelito"? *…y por eso le decía así a Blasen como venganza por lo del apodo? *…pero se le pasó luego de una amable charla con él? *…a pesar de que sean amigos, cree que Blasen es un loco psicópata sin remedio? *…y no se equivoca? *…pero si se lo dice lo matará, aunque no le importe en lo absoluto lo que piense Sunshine y sólo quiera cargarse a alguien porque no pudo después de esos infernales días en ese horrible lugar donde la gente era casi tan rara y violenta como él? *…por eso exactamente es por lo que Sunshine cree que está loco? *…aunque eso es una mentira creada por los medios sionistas manipuladores con el único fin de adueñarse de Disneylandia? Firma: uno de los locos del manicomio, conspiranoico tenía que ser… *…sólo sabe hablar inglés pero en la versión espiñola habla espiñol, en la versión portuguesa habla portugués, en la judía israelí habla hebreo, en la nazi alemana habla alemán, etc, lo que lo hace incoherente? *…a él no le gusta matar, es su demonio? *…y aquel asesinato masivo no fue obra suya, sino del cabrón hijofruta de la esvástica que le atribuyó ese crimen cuando un policía le preguntó porqué estaba cubierto de salsa ketchup, rodeado de armas cortantes y leía fanfiction gore mientras aplastaba latas del néctar de la vida, y el muy estúpido del policía creyó que en verdad había sido Sunshine cuando obviamente había sido el tipo de la sonrisa psicópata que jugaba con un cuchillo al tiempo que leía gore y aplastaba latas que no eran precisamente de un amigo? *…ese policía era el Jefe Gorgory? *…su lado demonio nos odia y nos quiere matar a todos? *…su lado demonio ha causado las mayores desgracias, como el desastre de Chernobyl, el Holocausto, los nazis en general, la Santa Inquisición y un sinfín de etcéteras? *…aunque verlo matar otros HTF's es divertido? *…me van a matar a Nokiazos por lo anterior? *…aún así, su demonio no le llega ni a los pies a Wollem y a Jigoku? *…ya deberían haberlo encarcelado? *…al igual que al resto de personajes? *…excepto algunos que en lugar de ir allí irían a otro lugar? Jigoku El demonio hijo de fruta que todos odiamos y él también nos odia a nosotros. *…odia a Bill Gates y a Steve Jobs más que a nadie? *…a Bill Gates porque usa sus productos y siempre le fallan? *…y a Steve Jobs porque se compró una Mac y se le trababa a cada rato? *…es un odioso bueno para nada? *…no sabe tocar el triángulo eléctrico? *…todos lo que lo conocen lo odian? *…y los que no lo conocen también? *…odia que le vendan almas al diablo y no a él? *…es el segundo personaje más sádico de la serie, siendo superado tan sólo por Blasen? (es insuperable, si será que se lastima a él mismo si pasa un largo tiempo sin matar a alguien, me da miedo) *…puede ver todo y a todos? *…incluso eso que estás pensando? (¡MWAHAHAHAHA! ¡Sabe tu contraseña de Facebook!) *…su poder de ver todo y a todos tiene ciertas desventajas de las que no quiere hablar? (Pobre de él, tiene que aguantarse las telenovelas que ven las viejas) *…tenía un gato que le robaba la comida? *…por eso odia a los gatos? *…odia a todos excepto a él mismo? *…la única vez que lloró fue cuando vio el primer capítulo de Corpse Party y se murió Seiko? *…odia las zanahorias? *…pero ama la sopa porque es sólo mostaza, y ama la mostaza porque no la tiene que masticar (MADplz)? *…odia que esté escribiendo estupideces sobre él? *…y me matará por eso? *…dibuja horrible pero escribe como un experto? *…lo cual lo hace opuesto a Blasen, quien dibuja bien pero escribe como si le hubiesen arrancado los brazos y tuviera que escribir con el lápiz clavado en un ojo? *…cree que dibuja bien porque su mami se lo decía pero sólo hace esos palitos raros parecidos a los Dick Figures? *…se cree mejor que Sunshine? *…aunque eso no lo sabemos porque nunca han peleado? *…decía ser mejor que Wollem pero como murió ya no lo podremos comprobar? *…a pesar de haber hecho cosas malas, hizo también cosas buenas, como que Hitler se suicidara? *…pero luego de las cosas buenas causa cosas malas, como el desastre de Chernóbil? *…le dan risa las experiencias traumáticas de los personajes de la serie? (Maldito hijofruta, y yo que lloré con la de Mellow http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120114060503/rosepichu/images/6/68/WHY.PNG ) *…y no le importa que las hayan sufrido cuando eran apenas unos niños? (¡Eran sólo niños inocentes! ¡Eso es ser hijo de fruta! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120114060503/rosepichu/images/6/68/WHY.PNG ) *…no tiene Smoochie porque como no muere sería muy aburrido? *…le gusta el hentai? *…nunca en su vida tendrá una novia? *…pero tiene a su gato mascota y al resto del mundo sufriendo cuando él quiere, lo cual reemplaza su falta de una novia? *…es uno de los que se percató de lo raro que es Lyko? *…ama el helado, de hecho es su debilidad? *…su mayor secreto es que duerme con un osito de felpa? *…lo último es ridículo para alguien de su edad, en especial para un demonio? *…siempre dice superar a Blasen en todo, de hecho lo supera en número de víctimas y estabilidad mental poder, pero en lo que nunca lo superará en toda su vida de demonio inmortal maldito malvado y siniestro es su altura y la de muchos otros, como Lumpy, pobre Jigoku, en la serie es visiblemente más alto que él, y en los dibujos mal hechos de humanizaciones que hace el idiota que está escribiendo esto también, el pobre ingenuo de Jigoku no llega a medir 1,90, cuando el otro tipo mide como 2,5 entonces no me imagino cómo será Lumpy? *…va a flotar sobre mí y a volar mi auto con su rasho láser por decir lo del osito? *…por eso mismo niños, nunca se deben revelar los secretos de un Jigoku? *…siempre se hace el malote aunque le tenga miedo a algo tan ridículo como los ratones? *…lo cual es tan ridículo y estúpido en alguien como él que es comparable a la letrahorriblequeparecedemédicofobia de Sunshine Demonio? Despedida Bueno, al fin te vas, ya hasta pensaba en echarte a manzanazos en la cabeza creo que es hora de despedirse. Espero que te haya gustado mi perfil, y si no, me da igual allá tú. Antes de terminar, les dejo mi canceroso dA y una para nada original encuesta. Mi horroroso dA: http://randomshit223.deviantart.com Y bien, ¿qué tal está mi perfil? :v Está superarchimegaultracaguai!! :3 Está bastante bien :v Bien, bien, pero podría estar mejor. Ni más ni menos (popular) De regular a malo, si no tuviera tanto tachón… Malo, dio ganas de vomitar Muuuuy malo, pésimo de hecho Me dio 35636 tipos de cáncer y SIDA. Este perfil es tan horrible como la cara de Timmy, quién demonios fue ese idiota nazi que lo escribió? Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Mordecai y Rigby 223 Categoría:Burócratas